


Leaps and Turns Class

by antisocialpizzq



Series: Hamilton Dance AU [5]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Leaps and turns, No it didn't I just made that up to sound cool, i have weird classes, my friends are overly flexible, this happened once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 11:20:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10638783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antisocialpizzq/pseuds/antisocialpizzq
Summary: What happens at a class of spinning while hungover.





	

The kids were at leaps and turns class early Saturday morning. The class is entirely student-run so they do their own things at their own pace, work for what they've lost over time of the spring break.

They, of course, were doing across -the-floors individually, so each student got critiqued by their peers. Eliza was up first.

"Eliza, those legs are about as straight as John! Did you not move at all during break?" Maria yelled at her girlfriend. She wasn't wrong, as Eliza leapt her front leg was at a 45° angle and her back leg was as bent as a baton snapped in half.

When Eliza reached the other side of the room she glared at her girlfriend. "I haven't stretched yet, first day back at the studio. Also, John, are you just not offended by anything anymore?"

John gave his answer, "Oh I'm quite offended, I'm just too tired and hungover to care."

Ironically, it was his turn to leap across the floor. His were 76,000% better than Eliza's.

Eliza just looked at him with awe, "You're hungover; how are your leaps that straight?"

John had fallen asleep on the floor; they'd wake him up when turn start. The rest of the class looked at Eliza is question. "Are you still drunk from last night? He's a fucking contortionist. He walks down the stairs in a back bend on a daily basis."

"Dites-moi, tuez-moi," Eliza responded, disgruntled.

Nobody was going to lie, they were all still either very hungover or still a bit drunk from the night before, so it was decided until ten minutes before class was over to sit around. For the remaining ten minutes they'd have a fouetté contest. See how long it'd take before someone pukes.

The next hour was pretty uneventful, most people just went to sleep.

Maria poked John with her foot. "Who's going to wake him up because it sure as hell won't be me."

Laf offered to pour his water onto John.

"Oh my god what the fuck what was that!" John shot up, dripping wet.

"Oh, we're having a fouetté contest for the next five minutes." Laf answered casually, as if he hadn't just poured water onto John.

For the next five minutes John did over 500 fouettés. He surprisingly didn't throw up.

Even the coaches were still hungover so it was a lazy day, and everyone just went home after two solos.

**Author's Note:**

> I used google translate   
> Dites-moi, tuez-moi- Godammit, kill me


End file.
